Libidinum Religio
by Streacxxie
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive trata de vivir una vida tan simple como le sea posible, no amor, no sonrisas, no una vida llena de placer en las sábanas... Aunque a veces la debilidad gane trata de mantenerlo siempre como su lema, pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando los símbolos de lo sagrado despiertan tus más bajos instintos?


Esta historia cuenta con parafilias un tanto extrañas, entre ellas la 'HIEROFILIA' por lo cual NO SE RECOMIENDA PARA PERSONAS MUY APEGADAS O SENSIBLES EN CUANTO AL TEMA RELIGIOSO.

-"HIEROFILIA" proviene del griego "HIEROS" que significa divino o sagrado y "FILIA" que significa amor.

Por lo tanto dicha parafilia es considerada una de las más extrañas o extravagantes ya que la gente que la padece solo consigue excitarse únicamente a través de los objetos religiosos ya sea que ellos o sus parejas porten una biblia, un crucifijo o algún símbolo religioso o sagrado.

Los personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Yana Toboso, por mi parte solo los tomo para entretenerlos un rato.

NUEVAMENTE LE DIGO AL LECTOR QUE EN CASO DE SER ALGUIEN MUY APEGADO O SENSIBLE EN CUANTO AL TEMA RELIGIOSO, ESTA HISTORIA NO LE SERA GRATA EN LO MAS MÍNIMO, SI ESE ES EL CASO, POR FAVOR RETIRESE Y ASI NOS EVITAMOS DISGUSTOS.

Ahora sin más les dejo leer.

"LIBIDINUM RELIGIO"

Sentado bajo la sombra de algún árbol en el Westton college se encuentra el actual líder de la familia Phantomhive con un par de libros a su lado mientras un leve sonrojo adorna sus mejillas... La razón? Muy simple un sábado cualquiera fue obligado a asistir a misa.

Flash back

Fastidiado por haber sido levantado temprano para ir a rezar andaba Ciel Phantomhive al final de la fila que era guiada por el profesor Michaelis que caminaba delante de todos los estudiantes del dormitorio azul con rumbo a una pequeña capilla cerca del Westton college.

La idea de todo esto era no prestar atención a toda esa basura sin sentido que decía aquel maduro hombre de unos 50 y algo que daba su sermón basados en ese viejo libro que invento alguien para volver a la gente temerosa de un Dios que te abandona a tu suerte en el infierno sobre la tierra... Pobres idiotas.

Ciel aun lo recuerda pues él era igual... Hasta antes de cumplir los 10 años iba a la misa de la tarde con su madre y su tía Angelina, a rezar y confesar sus pecados para mantener su alma a salvo... Mira como termino todo, Rachel brutalmente asesinada, Angelina siendo una salvaje asesina que murió a manos de un shinigami y ¿él? El iba por el mismo camino hasta que ese día fue secuestrado y bueno, conoces la historia, regreso un tiempo después habiendo vendido su alma a un demonio ha cambiado su venganza.

¿Donde estuvo Dios entonces?

Según el hombre que habla, "ÉL" se encuentra en todos lados mientras este en tu corazón.

En ese momento el pensó en dicha deidad con todo su corazón, pues le amaba, el amor más puro y sagrado que existe, el amor de un niño a Dios.

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña carcajada sarcástica se escapó de sus labios... Para su buena fortuna él se encontraba sentado en la última banca, aquella escondida detrás de la puerta donde apenas y se escuchaba lo que decía el sacerdote.

"Sería interesante estar aquí con Sebastián." - pensó Phantomhive antes de tocar sus labios con sus dedos índice y medio.

-Sebastián...- menciona al demonio inconscientemente.

-Joven Phantomhive, alguien como usted debería estar al frente escuchando atentamente la misa, listo para recibir la bendición del Señor.-

-Idiota.-

-¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese en la casa de Dios?-

-No me hagas reír, sabes que esto solo es una construcción de concreto en la que la gente cree que puede recibir una bendición huir de los demonios, además este lugar es más pequeño que mi mansión mejor respóndeme, ¿qué haces aquí y por qué no te quemaste apenas entraste?-

-Esta es una capilla, es lógico que sea más pequeña. - Dice el azabache dueño de la seductora voz. -Me agradan su buenos deseos bocchan, pero que yo sea un demonio no significa que apenas pise un templo o una capilla estalle en llamas, sin embargo si puedo subirme allá donde está el sacerdote hablando, podría ser yo quien de él sermón.-

-¿Y hablarías de gatos?- dice burlón sin apartar la vista de los vitrales y algunas figuras que hay en el lugar.

-Preferiría hablar de otras cosas... Pecados... Tabúes... Cosas que asustarían a un humano pero que muere por probar.- dice mirando al menor que no le presta atención. -Podría llevarle un par de esos muñecos para que juegue cuando vuelva a casa.-

-Ah! No, yo no quiero esa basura en mi casa, solo creo que sería interesante que estas cosas observarán uno de nuestros muchos juegos nocturnos.- dice con una cara provocativa antes de comenzar a lamer el cuello del azabache.

-Hay misa justo ahora bocchan... Eso lo hace más tentador... ¿No lo cree usted así?- dice antes de tomar al conde por el trasero y sentarlo sobre sus piernas. -Tenemos cerca de 40 minutos.-

-Eres un demonio pervertido. - Dice mientras cuela sus manos entre los botones de la especie de túnica que vestía el mayor buscando poder tocar más piel. -Tramposo, traes camisa abajo.- susurra en el oído del mayor antes de morder su oreja.

-Entonces encárguese de ello señor.- dice mientras levanta un poco al menor para bajarle el pantalón hasta las rodillas y comenzar a apretujar su trasero con sus enguantadas manos.

-Michaelis sensei...- jadea en el oído del mayor mientras termina de desabrochar la camisa y la túnica comenzando a hacer unas marcas con sus dientes.

-Joven Phantomhive...- gruñe al sentir las manos del conde colarse dentro de su pantalón estimulando su miembro sobre la ropa interior.

Mirándose a los ojos ambos escuchan la misa mientras sus manos se encuentran ocupadas más abajo tocando con violencia el cuerpo contrario.

-Nnnhhh!! Sebahhhh!!!- jadea el conde que de inmediato es silenciado por los labios del demonio que aprovecha la eyaculación del conde para penetrarle hasta el fondo mientras este se corre entre los vientres de ambos.

-Joven Phantomhive, usted no tiene escrúpulos mire que hacer estas cosas en casa del Señor es pecado, además lo hace con un hombre que en apariencia es algunos años mayor... Que es el encargado del dormitorio y además es un demonio, ¿Sabe cuántos rosarios tendrá que rezar para cumplir una penitencia?- pregunta mientras masturba el miembro del conde para hacerlo olvidar del dolor que siente al haber sido penetrado sin preparación alguna.

-Nnnhhh!!! ¿Crees que me importa? - Dice al más puro estilo del perro guardián antes de poner sus manos sobre los hombros del de ojos rojos para comenzar con leves movimientos en círculos para acostumbrarse. -ahhh!!! ¿Sabes?- pregunta tirando del cabello cerca de la nuca del otro haciendo que deje su cuello expuesto. -Aún eres mío Sebastián y si yo digo que vamos a seguir follando aquí mientras dan el sermón lo hacemos, si yo digo que me llevas al altar y me des ahí con todo lo que tienes mientras ellos rezan me obedeces que para eso eres mi perro.-

-Bocchan... Si usted me lo pide en este momento podemos subir al altar y que todos lo escuchen gemir, que todos lo vean como se retuerce en el placer que solo un demonio le puede brindar...- dice apretando las caderas del conde para aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Adelante los muchachos escuchaban atentos al sacerdote hablándoles de como salvar sus almas, de cómo obtener la vida eterna sin percatarse de que en la parte trasera, frente a la figura de la virgen María se encontraba un pequeño humano fornicando con otro hombre... Un ser distinto a todos los que allí se encuentran, un vil demonio que se encarga de corromper a la gente y entregarle todo aquello que está prohibido por su Dios, todo a cambio de su alma al final de sus días... Mientras tanto puede pasar el tiempo profanando su cuerpo, tal como lo hace ahora con el conde Phantomhive.

-Mira eso bocchan... Es hora de cantar... ¿Dejaremos que escuchen tu voz?- pregunta mientras gira al menor para que le dé la espalda y poder ir más profundo. -¿Y que pasara si escuchan su voz jadeante? ¿Sabe que si lo saca no sólo la misión, si no su título estarán en peligro? -

-Nnnhhh idiota... No veo que tú te opongas a esto.- dice apoyándose en la banca frente a ellos para impulsar más sus movimientos tornándose tan violentos que su interior se desgarra comenzando a sangrar.

-Tiene razón, su interior es apretado y cálido... Todo un deleite si me permite decirlo.- toma un poco de la sangre sobre su miembro y la lleva a su boca para probarla. -Y usted sabe que le encanta tenerme adentro, arremetiendo sin una pizca de compasión...- Tras decir eso sale bruscamente del menor y lo tira al piso antes de tomar su pequeño miembro entre sus labios para atenderlo con fuertes succiones haciendo gritar al conde que trata de ocultar su voz mordiendo su brazo.

-Nnnghhh!!! Sebahhhh!!! - Llama por última vez al mayordomo mientras libera su esencia en su boca justo cuando terminó aquel cántico.

-¿Y bien?- dice volviendo a su lugar en la banca.

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor.- dice el agitado aristócrata que comienza a acariciar la aun palpitante erección del mayor.

-¿Tengo que recordarle quién inicio con esto? - Acaricia las mejillas del ojiazul.

-Aún así eres de lo peor.- Sonríe prepotente antes de comenzar a lamer el miembro del azabache buscando lubricarlo bien antes de engullirlo completo hasta su garganta.

-Tiene usted razón, soy de lo peor mientras que allá adelante están brindando la paz, mientras usted está aquí de rodillas ante el demonio haciendo la mamada de su vida... Agh!- jadea al sentír la mordida que el conde le dio en el glande como castigo por su lenguaje.

-No es correcto para un mayordomo hablar así.- dice el conde dejando de lado la erección del demonio. -Pensándolo bien, creo que debería castigarse dejándote así.- Se levanta del piso y hace el amague de arreglar su ropa cuando el demonio lo jala por la cadera y lo deja caer sobre su miembro llegando hasta el fondo.

-De hecho mi señor tenemos alrededor de dos minutos así que su boca acá.- señala su hombro desnudo. -Y muerda tan fuerte como lo crea necesario desde este momento.- tras decir eso con ayuda de su velocidad demoniaca toma la cadera del menor para arremeter en su interior violentamente mientras siente las dolorosas mordidas que hacen sangre su hombro pero que dada su naturaleza encuentra tremendamente excitante.

Por su parte el conde se mantiene mordiendo el hombro del demonio buscando callar los gritos de placer que le provoca el demonio al alcanzar esa velocidad.

-Mire allá enfrenté, casi terminan de dar la paz sin enterarse que yo estoy por darle algo mejor... Nnnghhh Bocchan... - Gruñe para el ojiazul mientras se corre salvajemente dentro de él. Ciel al sentir aquel líquido bañar sus entrañas suelta una especie de ronroneo de placer antes de volver derramar su semilla en la mano del demonio que lo empezó a atender en el último momento.

-La paz sea con usted, bocchan.- dice burlón mientras sale del conde que se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Y contigo.- responde unos segundos después ya que el mayordomo arreglo su ropa antes de salir de la capilla.

Fin del Flashback

Quien iba a imaginarlo, al final no fue tan malo ir a misa, ¿verdad Ciel?


End file.
